heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Sgt. Hammer
Sgt. Hammer is a Ranged Specialist Hero from the StarCraft universe, though her first appearence was in Heroes of the Storm. She is based off the terran siege tank. Background Sergeant Bama “the Hammer” Kowalski has served some of the toughest tours around the Koprulu sector. The thunderous roar of her siege tank’s shock cannon strikes fear right into the heart of the toughest of warriors...including some of her allies. Gameplay Summary Sgt. Hammer has the ability to alternate between Tank Mode (where she is mobile and has a shorter range and less powerful damage) and her Siege mode (where she is immobile yet has a longer range and more damage compared to her mobile counterpart). Strengths *Outstanding range *Good waveclear *Excellent duelist *Very high sustained and burst damage *Excellent at pushing and killing heroes *Excels at objective based backgrounds (such as Battlefield of Eternity) *Easy to master once learned *Solid self-sustain with Regenerative Bio-Steel Weaknesses *Vulnerable to skillshots while in Siege Mode *Relies on her team to protect her *Weaker when not in Siege Mode *Limited teamfight potential without regular mount *Fairly high learning curve Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings D.Va is great at disrupting enemy engages due to her knockback, her , and . With D.Va providing protection, Sgt. Hammer can continue to shell away at the enemy team. Effective against Sgt. Hammer can outheal Lunara's poison with Regenerative Bio-Steel talent, and her range, damage and health pool are higher than Lunara's health, range and damage. This allows Sgt. Hammer to duel with Lunara at almost anytime. Effective foes Skins ;Siege Tank Operator ;Master Sgt. Hammer With as many kills as she'd racked up on the battlegrounds of the Nexus, Sgt. Hammer deserved her promotion to Master Sergeant... even if she promoted herself. ;Sgt. Doomhammer :The Iron Demolisher is the pride of the orcish war machine. Sgt. Grimina Doomhammer was given the honor of piloting it in recognition of her years of service in the Arathi Basin battlefield. :This skin is related to the Warcraft themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;War World :The battle has raged across War World III for years. No one remembers who fired the first shot, but Sgt. Bama the Hammer is fully confident she'll be the one firing the last. :Features themed abilities. Development ;Removed skins Siege Tank HammerDefault.png|Red (Default) HammerBlue.png|Blue HammerBlack.png|Black Warworld III HammerWWGreen.jpg|Green HammerWWBrownCamo.jpg|Brown Camo HammerWWGreenCamo.jpg|Green Camo Trivia * In the previous builds of Heroes of the Storm, the characters Horace Warfield and Edmund Duke were to be the Siege Tank Hero before being replaced by Sgt. Hammer.2013-11-11, Heroes of the Storm: Sixen Interviews Dustin Browder. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-01 Patch changes * * * * * * References External links * Sgt. Hammer at Starcraft Wiki Category:StarCraft Category:Heroes Category:Specialist Category:Human